Only Skin Deep
by PaperWolf27
Summary: Two demons have been causing destruction to rival Naraku's in their search for the sacred jewel shards. They look awfully familiar, but who are they really? On hold
1. Fire and Carnage

Hi! PaperWolf27 here, bringing you my 2nd ever fanfiction. I know my other fanfiction, "Link's Story", isn't finished, but I'm suffering from a bad case of writer's block for that while I have all these really good ideas bouncing around my head for other stuff! Why let good inspiration go to waste?

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA….(gets knocked out by flying lawsuit)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only Skin-Deep

Chapter 1: Fire and Carnage

It happened so quickly.

The two mysterious figures had descended upon the prosperous village like phantoms.

No one had seen it coming-they had attacked swiftly and without mercy. All anyone had seen of them was an occasional flash of black or white. The only other indication they gave of being there at all was their cruel laughter that clamored above the sounds of splintering wood, roaring fires, and the screams of the villagers.

Now, the area where the village once stood resembled the aftermath of a bloody battle.

It was a gruesome sight. Every house in the village had been reduced to a burnt-out shell. Few villagers had escaped the carnage-the ground was littered with the bodies of the dead and dying. The smell of smoke and blood hung heavy in the air.

A lone villager was making his way across the ruins. He was gravely injured, and was leaving a trail of blood behind him. Finally, when he could walk no more, he collapsed-right at the feet of one of the mysterious figures.

The last thing he saw before darkness took him was his tormentor's face-a face that, despite being clouded with cruelty and hatred, was all too familiar to him…

"L-lady Kagome…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha: A little on the short side, huh?

PaperWolf27: (still unconscious from flying lawsuit)

Inuyasha: Wow, she really got brained, didn't she?

Kagome: I guess so.

PLEASE R&R!


	2. Survivor

WOW! My story can't have been up for more than an hour and a half and I have a review already? YAY! (does weird dance)

**Diety of sorow: **You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

Disclaimer: (Still unconscious from flying lawsuit)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only Skin Deep

Chapter 2: Survivor

"Do you have news of the village?"

"Yes, Lady Kaede."

"Then speak."

The village man, who had been sent by Kaede to investigate the town that was rumered to have been attacked several days before, grimaced as he struggled to relate the level of carnage he had seen.

"N-nothing had been left standing, my lady. Everything had been burned. And the bodies of the d-dead were strewed everywhere. Most of the survivors fled from us, but…"

"Yes?"

"…we managed to convince one to come with us. She is gravely wounded, and the others agreed to bring her here while I ran ahead to inform you of her arrival. They should be here soon."

As if on cue, two other village men appeared carrying a young girl with them. The girl was a ghastly sight. Her face was a mask of burns, while her arms and legs were covered with horrendous cuts and bruises. Her long black hair was matted with mud and blood, and her dark blue kimono was shredded beyond recognition.

Kaede had to resist the urge to faint at the sight. She had treated some terrible wounds in her time, but nothing as bad as this. She stared in shock for a few moments before coming to her senses.

"Set her down on that mat over there."

The men did as she asked, but they did it a little rougher then they should have, and the girl's ice blue eyes flew open. She quickly surveyed the room nervously before letting out a ragged breath.

"I'm…still alive…?"

Kaede kneeled down by the girl's side and smiled kindly. "Yes you are. What is your name, child?"

"Su-suzume…"

"Well Suzume, these men rescued you from your village and brought you to me to be healed." Kaede turned to the men. "I'm going to treat her now, so you may leave."

The men bowed and left.

Kaede turned back to the girl. "I'm going to have to ask you to slip off your kimono so I can see the extent of your injuries. Do you think you can take it off yourself, or should I help you?"

"I…I think I can take it off myself…"

Suzume raised her trembling hands and managed to undo the back of her kimono before collapsing again. Seeing that the girl could do no more, Kaede pulled back what remained of her clothing and could not suppress a shudder. There was hardly any skin on the girl's back that wasn't cut or bruised. Kaede sighed and reached for her healing herbs.

By the time the treatment was over, there was practically no skin left on Suzume that hadn't been bandaged. Kaede had dressed her in some priestess robes to replace her shredded kimono and now Suzume was sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly, Kaede herd the sound of footsteps, and the next thing she knew, a very out-of-breath Kagome was standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Kaede! Do you know where Inuyasha…"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kaede put her finger to her lips. "My patient is sleeping!"

Behind her, Suzume stirred, yawned, and began to slowly open her eyes. She surveyed the room sleepily, but as soon as she saw Kagome, she was fully awake in an instant. Her eyes grew wide, and she flattened herself against the wall with a wail of distress.

Kaede was immediately at her side. "Suzume! What is the matter?"

Suzume pointed a shaking finger at Kagome. "It's her! She's the one who destroyed my village!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha: When am I going to make an apperance?

PaperWolf27: (still unconscious)

Inuyasha: Is she ever going to wake up?

Please R&R!


End file.
